


Always Teaching, Always Learning

by PrydeOfArlathan



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3890713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrydeOfArlathan/pseuds/PrydeOfArlathan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solavellan (Female Lavellan/Solas) High-School Teachers AU. Ellana Lavellan makes her first steps as a real adult in the big city - a first job, a first apartment, and a first night that may change her simple life to something... way more complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Tequila Sunrise

Okay, until now, my life had always been quite normal. And blissfully _not complicated_.

I lived in the countryside with my extended family, went to a little school there. Occasionally, I went to the nearby city with friends or family - but I didn’t know it well. It was strange to us: too noisy, too busy. Even when I went to university, I stayed on the campus, then came back home each evening.  
(I think I might be the holder of the record of train rides or something).

I should have stayed away from that city. One week here, and I had already done something stupid.

A few weeks ago, I had learned I‘d gotten my first job – gym teacher at the city main high school. And for the occasion, I had rented my first apartment. It was little but it was enough for me.

For the night before my very first day of work, my old friend Merrill had offered to explain me a few things about the school – she was the nurse there. She’d wanted to meet me at 8 pm in a bar called _Arlathan_.

And there I am. It’s already 8:40 pm, and Merrill still isn’t there. Contrarily to my second Tequila Sunrise. _Hello, cocktail. Thanks for keeping me company._

I keep thinking about Merrill. Maybe she’d had an emergency? I know she sometimes works at the hospital at night. I decide to text her. A few minutes later, I have my answer – and sigh. _Classic Merrill_.

\----------- **| Me:** _Are u alright??????????_

\----------- **| Merrill S.:** _Ooh! Sorry! I forgot! Emergency here! I’ll see you tomorrow at school! Sorry!_

\----------- **| Me:** _Np don’t worry. See u tomorrow!_

I put my phone back in my pocket, and toy with the little umbrella in my cocktail. I know nothing and no one in this city – except from Merrill. And tomorrow I’ll have to get up early – I do not want to be late for my first day. What would the students say? What would _prefect Pentaghast_ say? I had met the woman twice, and I _definitely_ do not want to anger her.

Ugh, my head is already spinning a little. Damn my size, I get drunk quite easily. I really should go home and have a good night rest - as soon as possible.

Yes, that would be the reasonable thing to do.

“Hey little puppet. You alone?”

A big man in a suit sits right next to me, a glass in hand. He has a big smile on his face, but it is not a smile I like. Plus, he has called me **little** _and_ **puppet...**  If I ignore him, things wouldn’t go well.

“Yes, but I am really not interested in talking. I’m just finishing my cocktail and going home. Thank you.” I answer, as politely as I can.

He puts his elbow on the counter, closing in to me - his teeth flashing white in another smile.

“Maybe we can beginning to _talk_ nonetheless- if I pay you another round?”

“I said _no_ , thank you.” I sip my cocktail as quickly as I can, while keeping a calm demeanor (or at least I hope it looks that way).

I’ve already paid my drinks, so I make a move to take my purse and backpack, my cocktail glass still in my hand. That’s when I feel the man’s hand on my elbow. _Ooooh no. That isn’t alright. At all._

_“Come on. Your boyfriend clearly hasn’t come, we can-“_

“I–SAID –NO– “, I quickly turn around to elbow him in the face, not bothering with the other clients in the bar. I hear a very satisfying sound – his nose breaking. He stumbles backwards, his hand covering his now bloody face. _What a jerk. He has was he deserved._ I took the last sip of my Tequila Sunrise while watching my opponent fall. But just at that moment, my eyes make contact with another stranger’s. My first thought is _“Hey, he’s kinda hot”_ – while his expression clearly means _“Oh no. I’m going to fall”_. My aggressor hits him in his fall, and as expected, the stranger loses his balance and hits the counter, head-first.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ _

A few seconds later, some people have made my aggressor leave the bar. He had also menaced me verbally again, but the bartender had interposed himself.

As for me, I am now on my knees, right in front of the stranger who has hit his head by my fault. The skin just above his right eyebrow is open, and blood is leaking down his face. He also seems a little strange, as if his eyes are out of focus.

“Hey, hm, hello? How do you feel? What is your name?” I ask him. “I’m really sorry.”

I take a handkerchief in my bag, and press it against his wound, to suppress the flow of blood, which had already stained his shirt. His blue eyes lock into mine, and he smiles, but it is like he is _out of phase_. I’m not sure he sees me alright. I begin to panic a little internally. Maybe he has a concussion? Maybe I should call Merrill? What does one do when one is responsible with injuring a hot stranger? I have a doctorate in _biology_ , not in medicine. You cannot help _anyone_ with a doctorate in biology!

“That was quite impressive. You did not even spill your drink.” He says happily, a finger raised in the air. He has a nice Welsh accent.

“Yeah, yeah, it’s my special move, the _Tequila Sunrise Dance_. But how are you feeling?”

“Quite alright, in fact.” He puts his hand on my shoulder and makes a move to straighten himself, but falls back against the counter with a frown. “Or maybe not.”

“I think you should go to the hospital, Solas.” says the bartender grumpily, his arms crossed. “You hit your head pretty hard. You never know.”

_Oh, so the stranger’s name is Solas. And he’s friends with the bartender of the Arlathan, apparently._

_"No_ , Abelas. It’s at the other side of town, I don’t have time to… And it’s nothing, really”, says the stranger quickly, waving his hand. I clearly see him flinch at the mention of _‘hospital’_. I can see he has other reasons than “it’s too far away” for not wanting to go there – and, oh, how I understand him.

“I could take him to my place. It’s not too far away, and I have everything to stitch his wound up.”

The words escape my mouth before I can think them, and both the bartender and the stranger look at me with raised eyebrows.

_Of course, Ellana, one does not invite strangers in one’s home like that. What are you thinking exactly? Are you crazy? You don’t even know him! “It’s the St Bernard in you, Ellana” I can hear my mother’s voice in my head._

_I raise my hands defensively and explains._

“I just think I can help. I followed first aid training formation. And also learned some things at university, in biology and medicine. I can treat your wound and monitor you. But if I think you need other treatments, I _will_ get you to the hospital.”

Solas nods vigorously.

“Yes, that arrangement suits me. That way I can also arrive early at my job tomorrow.”

I smile brightly to cover up the fact that my evening is taking a _really, really_ strange turn.

“Okay, then, mister, can you stand up now? And walk?”

With the help of the bartender, we manage to get Solas back on his feet. He now has his arm around my shoulder, and we are ready to go. The bartender comes closer to me, bringing both the backpack I had left on the floor and Solas’s vest. He puts them around our respective shoulders.

“So, you know him?” I asks, nodding towards Solas.

“Yes, he is… an old customer. Good friend with my previous boss. He’s a good person, you need not fear anything. Thank you for helping him. Your next cocktail is on the house.”

“Thank you.”

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Solas and I walk (slowly) towards my apartment, which is fortunately close – but still far enough for the fresh air to take away the alcohol from my brain.

We don’t talk much – I am busy watching him, observing his behavior, remembering the lessons I had taken, and reminding him to keep the handkerchief pressed on his wound (scalp and forehead always bleed a lot). He only talks about my elbowing that guy in the bar – I think he is actually impressed.

Luckily, my flat is only on the second floor, so we don’t have many stairs to climb.

I didn’t noticed it when he was on the floor in the bar, but he is way taller than me (which, I admit, isn’t hard - but _still_ ). He is leaning on me and he is heavy for my little frame, and it’s becoming hard for me to support him. Fortunately for him, I manage to take the key from my pocket and to open the door without dropping my new friend on the floor.

I bring him directly to my couch. Solas seems alert and well, now - as far as I can tell. He takes a look around and I feel slightly embarrassed. My apartment isn’t precisely _guest ready_. There are several piles of books on the table, and also on one chair, on my nightstand _and_ on the floor near my bed. My desk is covered with my latest sculptures and reference pictures.

“Hmh… Solas, is that it?” I say to get his attention.

He is now looking at me, and smiles gently, and my stomach does a little jump. He is really unconventionally hot. He has very short hair – almost totally shaved. Red, I’d say. His eyes are blue and rather small. They makes him look sleepy. _Cute sleepy_.

_What about focusing on his wound, Ellana?_

“I’m, huh, going to take my med kit, okay? Keep pressing the handkerchief on your forehead.”

He quietly nods, and continues his examination of the room. He seems particularly interested by the sculptures. I come back near him, and opens my med kit. It has everything I need to stitch his wound. Softly, I take his wrist, lowers his hand and examines the wound closely.

It has almost stopped bleeding, but it really needs to be sutured.

"You’re not afraid of needles?”

“No.”

Perfect. Stay still and it will be over quick.”

I put one hand on the side of his jaw to steady him, while the other begins to work. For a few seconds, there is only silence. I am looking at his forehead, my face very close to his. I am very focused on my task, but I can’t help notice his eyes don’t leave mine.

“Did you learn that at your first aid formation?” he asks casually.

I bite my lip.

“No. At, huh, university, in fact.”

“Were you a medicine student?”

I have a little embarrassed laugh and stop for a moment, looking him in the eye.

“Actually, I’m mainly a biologist. But I had an internship at a veterinary clinic one summer. I stitched up dogs and other animals, in fact. Even a wolf from a zoo, once.”

This time Solas laughs frankly, and my gaze lowers itself to his lips. He has really nice lips. They are full, and of a nice shade of pink. _Oh, he has freckles on his nose and cheek too. How adorab- FOCUS ELLANA._

“But I do this very well, don’t worry about it.” I continue, seriously. And then, after a couple more minutes. “There, it’s finished. Perfectly executed, if I might say so.”

“Fighting. Cocktail Dancing. Sculpting. Healing hands. A focused mind. You seem to be a woman of many talents. And I don’t even know your name.”

This time I blush furiously.

“I’m Ellana.”

“ _Ellana_.” he repeats, and I like how it sounds when he says my name, with his accent.

Our eyes lock. A little smile crosses my lips - and he smiles too. Suddenly, I notice how close we are to each other, I notice his breath on my skin, all the freckles on his face, the gentle expression in his eyes. And my hand _still_ cupping his face.

We lean towards each other at the exact same moment, and our lips lock together. I feel one of his hand on my neck, and the other starts playing with my hair – while my hands go to explore his shoulders. The kiss is gentle and sweet and I melt into it. But suddenly, he pulls back.

“I’m… I’m sorry, I don’t… we shouldn’t-“, he begins. He is a little breathless, and I am too. His hands are still in my hair, mine still on his shoulders.

“Well, those things happen, don’t they?” ( _Don’t_ they?)

I really want this, I realize. I close in again, my nose brushing against his, and then I stop moving. Slowly, he tilts his head, and our lips meet for a second time. The kiss starts slowly and sweetly like the first time, but then things heat up quickly. Suddenly, I am on his lap. His hand travels along my back, and mine finds the back of his neck. I can now feel his arousal slowly developing below me.

This time, _I_ stop the kiss.

“Hm… My bed’s this way”.

“Well, then…”

I yelp a little when he takes me in his arms, then I giggle. In two strides, we are at the foot of my bed. He puts me gently on the mattress and then stops and tilts his head on the side.

“If we are to continue…” he begins, and I immediately understand what he means.

“I have condoms!” I open one of the drawers of my nightstand and silently thank my friend Zevran. _(Or was it Isabela? No matter)._ “Here! Tadaaa!”

Solas smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note for the terms used: In my country, "prefect" (préfète) is the highest rank in a High School. Just below the prefect is the headmaster (proviseur in French). You'll see who that is in the next chapter :) ! 
> 
> Here's the first chapter, I hope you liked it. Chapter 2 will be posted tomorrow. Please comment if you have time :) If you have comments, constructive criticism or ideas: I'm all ears! Oh, and just so you know, all Inquisition characters will appear - also some characters from DAII & DAO. I will add their names with each chapter.


	2. It's A Small World After All

When I wake up the next morning, I immediately notice two things.

One, Solas is gone.

Two, given the time, it is highly unlikely I will arrive in time at school.

I all but jump out of my bed, and dress up while eating two slices of bread with nothing on it. No time. No time either for my traditional cup of tea, sadly. 

I scan the room. If not for the med kit still on the ground near the couch, it’s like nothing happened last night. Well, that’s not entirely true – there’s also that great feeling of satisfaction. At least Solas doesn't seem to have stolen anything on his way out... 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A few minutes later, I’m outside, running to catch my bus. The bag with all my stuff is hitting me repeatedly with each stride. Above my head, the weather is already awful – dark grey clouds, a faint rain… _Great_ , I think. _I love September weather_.

I turn a corner, and I see my bus. I sprint and fortunately, I manage to jump inside through the already closing doors. The driver gives me a stern look as I validate my ticket, but I smile at him. The weather is already foul, I refuse to let my mood be affected by anything. I take a seat, and I look at my watch. 7:00 am. There’s still a small chance I can arrive on time.

When the bus finally arrive at my stop – _Sablon_ – I’m the first outside. I run towards the school. I cross a big place with a big church, turn the corner. Finally, I arrive in front of the school. No students yet – they begin at 8:00 am. The teachers, however, have to be there at 7:30 am.

Like the first time I went there, I pause a moment in front of the huge wooden doors, trying to catch my breath. The building is tall, grey stone and big windows. It’s much more imposing than the little country school where I went, at the time. After a long minute, I push the doors to enter what seems to be a lobby. In front of me, another set of doors. Suddenly, I feel a new rush of fear – I really don’t want to be late. I run through the doors…

… and I hit someone.

“ _Ow_ ” we both say.

The other person is smaller than me ( _ha! finally!_ ): his head hit me in the chest. 

“Well, you are there after all. Ellana Lavellan, I presume?” says the stranger, extending his hand. The other one is rubbing his nose. Like I said, the stranger in front of me is small – broad of shoulders, light brown hair, a smile on his lips. I don’t remember seeing him the couple times I came here.

“Yes, that would be me. And you are?” I say, shaking the offered hand.

“I’m the Headmaster. Second-in-command to our dear Prefect. Name’s Varric Tethras, but you can call me Varric…”

“Oh, you’re the one supposed to give me a tour of the school.” I say, remembering my last call with Prefect Pentaghast.

“Precisely. Your first class is at 9:40, so we’ve got time, don’t worry.”

I follow him up the stairs. 

After another set of doors, we arrive at what is the school main floor. I know the Prefect’s office is at the other end, on the left. But that’s about it.

“Let’s begin by this floor.”

We walk down the corridor. There are plenty of classroom doors on either side, as well as the lockers the students use to store their books and stuff. Varric shows me the Prefect’s office, his own office (just in front, on the other side of the corridor). As we’re stopping by it, I hear a door open behind us. I turn around thinking it’s the Prefect, but it’s not the case. I discover another person – a dark-skinned woman, with beautiful hair up in a bun. Loose strands frame her face, and she is smiling brightly, a clipboard in one hand, a ball-point pen in the other.

“Hello, Ruffles!” Varric says at my side. Then he turns towards me: “This is our Main Secretary, Josephine Montilyet. Josephine, this is Ellana Lavellan, the new sports teacher for the girls.”

Hands are shaken, smiles are exchanged. Josephine has a cute accent and seems very nice.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We continue our tour.

I meet a lot of people – other teachers and students supervisors. Varric introduces me to them, and my head is soon spinning with all the new information. I will need some time to remember them all. And those are only the adults, there will be the students soon. All the students.

“I really look forward working with you!” tells me the sports teacher for boys, Cullen Rutherford – with so much enthusiasm I’m a little weirded out. Varric seems to notice my surprise, and as Cullen is turning away from us, he leans towards me, chuckling softly.

“Don’t mind Curly. Your predecessor was a little… Well, let’s say Hawke was someone special. I think he was sick of her constant puns. She’s a good person and a good friend, though.”

I nod.

“That’s what Merrill told me, too. Marian Hawke has quite the reputation. Where is she now?”

“She went abroad, travelling with her boyfriend Fenris. That means she robbed us of our main student supervisor. That guy there replaced him” he explains, showing me a tall man with an incredibly thick beard. “His name’s Blackwall.”

Almost thirty minutes later, we’re coming down from the 4th floor, where there’s one of the three school gymnasiums. (This school really is _huge_.)

As we’re coming down the stairs, I notice something.

“Hey, where does that lead?” I ask, pointing to another set of stairs I had not seen on our way up. There are two sets of stairs separated by a little ‘balcony’ overlooking the third floor.

“Ha, those are the stairs leading to the _‘crazy teachers’ domain’_ , as the students call it.” Varric pauses. “Lace Harding is quite normal though... She’s the geography teacher. Those stairs lead to the science teachers’ classrooms and laboratories. Biology, chemistry, history, physics, geography,… You don’t have to go there, I guess. They also stay between them most of the time.”

By the time we arrive at the foot of the _‘crazy teachers'_ stairs (which are just next to the stairs leading to the second floor), someone has come down the stairs, and is now leaning against the balcony. 

I look up and I see him, a wolfish grin on his face.

 _Solas_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, here's Chapter 2. It's way shorter than the first one, but it served its purpose. Hope you liked it nonetheless! Now, can you guess who are the other teachers? Who are the science teachers?
> 
> ==>>>> Oh, and another question: would you prefer if the races stayed? Like, Solas is still an elf, Iron Bull will be a Qunari, Varric is a dwarf,... Or if everybody's human? I can play with both, although the first option may be the funnier.


End file.
